


I’ve Got You: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Here’s another take on how Annie and Ty admit their feelings for each other after the accident.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I’ve Got You: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie watched Ty from a distance as he was hanging out in the living room with some of his friends and CeCe. It had been a couple of weeks since the accident that left Annie with a concussion and a broken leg. She got lucky, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Annie and Ty haven’t really talked. And there was a good reason for it. Annie started to hobble around the kitchen as Maddie walked in.

“Annie, what’s going on?” Maddie asked taking her by surprise. No one had really taken the time to check on her. Especially not Tyler Townsend.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Annie sighed hoping Maddie would just let it go.

“It’s not nothing. I can see that something has been bothering you.” Maddie said as she took a seat at the island joining Annie.

“What does he see in her? Am I not pretty enough.” Annie mumbled as she was hoping Maddie wouldn’t get what she was getting at.

“Oh kiddo, who are you talking about?” Maddie watched as Annie’s eyes went straight to Tyler and CeCe who seemed to be attached at the hip. “Oh I get it now. Annie, most of the time boys can’t see what’s right in front of them until it’s too late. So you like my son?”

“I can’t do this. I should get going. I have a ton of homework to catch up on.” Annie said as she changed subject avoiding eye contact with Maddie.

“You should stay for dinner. Your mom is out of town. I don’t like the thought of you being home alone when you can barely get around.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Annie said as she got up struggling to make her way into the living room to grab her purse. Maddie followed Annie into the living room where everyone else was.

“Annabelle. You should at least let me take you home.” Maddie said as everyone was now drawn to what was going on. 

“I think I’ll walk. I’ll be okay. I really have to go now.” 

“Nonsense, you’re not walking home. You can barely walk. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I’ll be okay. Plus you can’t leave a bunch of unruly teenagers alone. Really. Maddie. I’ll see you later.” Annie said as everyone just stood there watching the two of them. 

Ty could see that something was bothering Annie. No one else could see it but he could. He knew that he and Annie weren’t particularly close since the night of the fight after her message to him got around the school. Then the accident happened causing things to become even more strained between them.

“Annie, if you won’t let my mom drive you, I can take you home.” Ty offered as he was hoping to talk to her. Truth was he missed her.

“I can do fine all by myself.” 

“I know you can, but now isn’t the time to be stubborn.” 

“Tyler, I think that’s an excellent idea. You can drive Annie home while I finish up dinner. It’s either me or Ty. Those are your options.” Maddie said as she knew this would hopefully give both Annie & her son a chance to talk. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Annie said as she turned to head towards the front door but not before Maddie could stop her.

“You’ll thank me later. Talk to him.” Maddie whispered as she hugged Annie.

“You ready?” Ty asked as he had keys in hand ready to walk out the door.

“Yeah.” 

Ty helped Annie as she made her way down the stairs even though she insisted she could do it all on her own. He walked behind her making sure she didn’t fall and if she did he’d be there to catch her. As they walked to the car, Ty was still behind her making sure she didn’t lose her balance. He then helped her into the car before making his way over to the driver’s side.

As he drove Annie home, he’d glance in her direction every so often. She just looked out the window avoiding the awkwardness that filled the car. “Did I do something wrong?” Ty asked out of the blue. He hated that Annie had been so distant with him lately.

“No.” Annie uttered as she wasn’t really in the mood for small talk.

“You could have fooled me. I know that things haven’t been so easy lately but I’m here if you ever need anything at all. I mean it.” 

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Ty asked as he was truly confused about what she had meant.

“Forget it.” 

“No! I’m not going to forget it just because you say so. I’m just trying to be your friend.”

“I wish you’d stop.” Annie cried as she was tired of this. She wanted to be honest with him about her thoughts, feelings, everything but she couldn’t dare put her heart out there not when she knew she’d never be what Ty wanted.

“I just want us to go back to the way things were. I miss you. I miss us.” Ty said as he put the car in park as they were now at the Sullivan residence. 

“We can’t.” Annie said as the tears began to fall. She couldn’t keep it together anymore. It was all beginning to catch up with her.

At this point, Ty’s concern for Annie began to rise as he didn’t know how to help her. He was at a loss for the first time in a long while. He turned towards, Annie who avoided looking at him. He reached over and wiped the tears from her face with his jacket. 

“Annie it’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“Please stop.” 

“I’m not gonna let you shut me out. Not anymore.” Ty said as his eyes never left Annie. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. Everything had finally caught up with Annie. She was exhausted. Her feelings for Ty were killing her. It also hurt her to see him with CeCe. 

“Why her?” Annie whispered as she refused to look in Ty’s direction. 

“Why? Who? What?” Ty asked as he wasn’t sure what Annie was referring to.

“CeCe, why? I don’t get what you see in her.” 

“She’s just a distraction. Nothing more.” Ty sighed as he knew he didn’t like CeCe in that way. 

“You look pretty damn happy with her even if she’s just a distraction.” Annie yelled as she was tired of this. Seeing them everywhere she went just rubbed salt in her wound. 

“Why are you so upset?” Ty asked as he couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

“Forget it. Thanks for the ride home. Bye.” Annie mumbled as she attempted to get out of the car. 

“No, you don’t get to tell me to just forget about it. I’m not gonna let this go.” Ty yelled as he got out of the car to help her.

“Don’t. I got it. I can do fine all on my own remember?” Annie said as she struggled to keep her balance.

“I’ve got you.” Ty said as he caught her before she lost her balance. Ty’s gaze never left Annie. It was in that moment that he realized what Annie meant and why she was so upset. Annie had feelings for him. Actual feelings. 

Annie’s eyes met with Ty who was staring right back at her. She could get lost in those eyes forever if she allowed herself. Ty’s hold on her waist became stronger as he felt her begin to slip. Annie’s hands somehow found their way around his neck so she could steady herself. He could hear her heart racing as she could hear his beating faster and faster every second that went by. 

Annie couldn’t take it anymore. The feelings she felt had found their way to the surface. The fighting had only intensified those feelings. The tension between them had become too much. “Fuck it.” Annie whispered as she kissed Ty. Ty couldn’t believe this was happening. He pulled her closer to him as their kiss escalated. He felt her run her fingers through his hair. Ty was the first to pull away from Annie. He knew if someone didn’t they’d be in a world of trouble.

“Wow, I don’t even know what to say.” Ty said as his hands remained around Annie’s waist.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure what came over me.” Annie apologized.

“I’m not sorry. I’m glad you did it.” Ty said as he kissed her this time.

“What does this mean?” 

“It means I like you too. I know I’ve been an idiot lately. For that I apologize. I was scared to admit my feelings for you. I thought that if I dated someone else that I could just forget about what I felt for you that they would just go away.” Ty sighed before he continued. “But then the accident happened and I tried to push those feelings away. So I threw myself into being around CeCe more hoping that I could just forget about you. But now I’ve realized how big of a fool I’ve been.”

“You have feelings for me?”

“Of course I do. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get to this point. I’m just glad Simon didn’t sweep you off your feet. Tonight, when I get back home I’ll talk to CeCe. But we’ll have to wait awhile before we can go on dates and stuff in public. I mean if that okay with you. “

“Are you proposing that we sneak around?”

“What if I am?”

“I’m in.” Annie yawned as the long day had finally caught up with her. 

“Okay. We should get you inside.” Ty said as he picked her up with one arm while carrying the crutches in the other.

Annie unlocked the front door as Ty helped her keep her balance by holding onto her waist. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Annie said she didn’t want him to leave quite yet.

“Anytime, Annabelle. Yeah, I’ll come pick you up for school. I’ll text you once I end things with CeCe.”

“Good luck.” 

“Thank you.” Ty said as he pulled her in for one more hug and kiss before making his way back home. 

After dinner was over, Ty sat down with CeCe and explained that he really enjoyed spending time with her and that she was a great friend but that’s all she’d ever be. CeCe admitted that she only got with Ty because that’s what everyone expected of her and that she could see that it was never going to work because he had feelings for someone else. CeCe also admitted that she liked Jackson and was basically only using Ty to make Jackson jealous. Ty felt a sense of relief that he wasn’t the only one was using someone in their “relationship”. Of course they were using each other for different reasons. CeCe and Ty agreed to remain friends.

Annie was getting ready for bed as she knew it would take her twice as long now with the whole having a broken leg and all. She heard her phone go off as she was in the bathroom. She stumbled into her room to see who it was. She sighed as she saw it was the boy she liked. “Hey!” Annie said as she picked up his call.

“Hi!! I just thought you’d like to know it’s done.”

“Oh, how did that go?”

“Better than I thought. It turns out we were both using each other. CeCe has her eye on Jackson.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know. That’s what I said. But it’s all good. I feel like we should still wait before going public and all.”

“That’s fine. But we should probably talk to our parents and fill them in on everything.” 

“I’m pretty sure my mom already knows, Annie.” 

“True. Well it’s late. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“It is. Get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Ty.” 

“Good Night, Annie. Oh before I forget I’m really glad you kissed me tonight.”

“Me too.” Annie smiled as she hung up the phone. 

Annie Sullivan went to sleep happy for the first time in a long time. She had no one other than Ty Townsend to thank for that. He was the reason she was so dang happy. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She never felt this before. It was all new to her. She couldn’t wait to see what was in store for her and the boy she liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
